What I Know
by bubble drizzles
Summary: All he heard were her final words, "I'm in love with someone else." / ONESHOT. AU!


**_A Percy Jackson And The Olympians songfic._**

**_What I Know._**

**_by: bubble drizzles_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or What I Know (PARACHUTE!)._**

**AN: Hola! I think most of you have noticed I've been getting a lot of songfic ideas lately ... Music is A-W-E-S-O-M-E for fics. Woot! Go music! Apollo would be so proud ... *sniff*. Moving on, this is inspired/based/whatever by/on What I Know (AWESOME SONG BY THE WAY!) by Parachute. So ... enjoy little peeps!**

**This is AU, by the way.**

* * *

><p><em>She's sitting on the kitchen chair<em>

_Oh a suitcase waiting by the stairs_

_Oh they're both worn out from all the years_

_They're ready to let go_

* * *

><p>Percy drives home, tired. Work today was awful. His boss kept yelling at him - it's like the guy could be PMSing! - , giving him impossible tasks like securing the unpublished manuscript for the next book in the <em>Harry Potter<em> series for his twin daughters (Where on Earth would he find _that_?** [1]**) and embarrassing him in front of his co-workers. But he's going home, finally. He'll see his beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, and she'll make it all better when she just says "Yes".

Percy and Annabeth met when they were both 12, at a summer camp. They hated each other at first, but they became best friends after they were partnered for the elaborate Treasure Hunt. She used to like an older camper, Luke Castellan, ever since she met him. A year after Percy and Annabeth became friends, she found out he was a drug addict, he drank, and he had murdered three other campers, Thalia Grace, Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. She was extremely hurt and wanted to go to his house and talk to him. Percy warned her not to see him, that he was dangerous, but she didn't listen. She had known him ever since she was 7; he had always protected her. Sure enough, she went and he tried to rape her. She ran away and called Percy. When they were 16, they started dating, and soon after, they found out Luke had died in a car crash. They have been dating for 7 years now, and he's going to propose to her tonight.

He walks out of his old car. Can't afford a better one, with the miserable salary he gets. He gets his keys out and after the third try - yup, he's _that_ tired - he opens the door. Their little apartment is all dark and, for a moment, he thinks no one's house, but he realizes the kitchen light is on. He hurries there and finds his future wife sitting on the counter stool, facing the opposite side, the window. He quietly sneaks hin behind her and whispers in her ears, "Boo."

She turns around, a little surprised, "Oh, hi."

"Did I scare you?"

She hesitates before answering, " . . . a little."

He looks in her eyes, but she looks away. She seems nervous, worried, uneasy, almost . . . scared? "What's wrong, Wise Girl?" Percy asks. She earned that nickname because she was the smartest girl Percy had ever met, and she always had a solution. When he made up that nickname, they still hated each other and she was a bit of a showoff, like she was the smartest girl and better than anyone. In trade, she nicknamed Percy 'Seaweed Brain', because he loved water and the ocean, and he wasn't exactly the brightest guy around. She would say there was only seaweed in his brain, and that his head was full of kelp. After they made up, it became a cute nickname for each other.

"I- I need to talk to you."

He notices her eyes keep drifting to one place, the corner of the kitchen, and he follows her gaze. Her old, worn-out suitcase is sitting in the little corner. But what's it doing there? With wide eyes, he turns to look at her and steps away, as he realized what she's up to. "Annabeth . . . Wh-"

"Percy . . . I - I can explain." He notices her eyes are watery, and a tear has already streamed down her face.

"Then explain . . . why is your old suitcase there and by what it looks like, full of what I'm imagining to be clothes?"

With a sigh, she closes her eyes, "I'm moving out."

"Why? Don't you like living here?"

"Percy- You don't understand. I-I'm sorry. You're my best friend but . . . I'm in love with someone else."

* * *

><p><em>And I realize the only thing that's sure is<em>

_She said , I'm in love with someone else_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Lmao, yeah, I got that from The Devil Wears Prada.<strong>

**Hope you liked it! I thought this was crappy, but it was already written and I haven't uploaded something in a while (Anything But Normal is being worked on!) ... I don't own Harry Potter or the Devil Wears Prada either. Oh and sorry if I made Annabeth OOC.**

**So, to kind of "interact" with you guys, I decided to have a question at the end of each of my stories. Hopefully this will also encourage you guys to review cause I seriously dont know where my old reviewers are anymore [ _: (_ ] . **

**Since I'm in a Harry Potter mood ... **

**Have you guys already signed up for Pottermore? **

**I have! WEEEEEEEEE! I got in on the 3rd day cause I'm cool like that. hehe, no, I just woke up real early. Early sign up is over, but don't worry for thsoe of you who didn't! It's gonna open in October! I certainly can't wait!**


End file.
